The Ambush
by TheRogue995
Summary: All is going well in Venezuela, Solano is dead, but the VZA have been staging random ambushes, and a well known mercenary is about to be the subject of one of those ambushes,,, Rated T for some language. read and review plzkthxbai. This story is on hold.
1. Chapter 1

I revised the story, and censored some of it so the censorshi, uh, I mean censorship fans wouldn't get pissed off.

if a lot of people want me to revert it back to teh original, SAY IT IN TEH REVIEW!

This story takes place in Venezuela, during the time of Mercenaries 2, after the oil rig is destroyed. Also, this is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh.

_The Ambush_

(During an Allied patrol)

"Damn, it's hotter than hell out here," said an Allied officer.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to be the gunner, so you can't be in the AC. Deal with it" said the driver.

"Shut the hell up you little ,,," The officer never got the chance to finish his sentence, as he was killed by a bullet from a sniper rifle.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled the driver, when he saw the blood (and body) in the rear view mirror.

"Where the hell did that come from!"

He then saw five Venezuelan soldiers come out of the bushes, firing at the scout vehicle.

"I need backup! There is an ambush outside of East Maracaibo!" yelled the driver into his radio. The scout, and the driver were riddled with bullet holes as the soldiers fired.

"Damn it, the thing is on fire! Get away from here!" barked the VZ officer to the rest of the squad.

Needless to say, the Allied scout went up and flames, and exploded.

(At Solano's villa, now a certain mercenary HQ)

"Chris, I got a call from an Allied soldier. It seems that a scout was ambushed," said Fiona Taylor.

"Well, who gives a crap? Happens all the time" replied Chris Jacobs, American mercenary.

"No, this is different. The same thing happened to every faction. _Except the Venezuelans_" she replied.

"Sneaky little,"

"Anyway," Fiona said, interrupting him, "it was outside of East Maracaibo. A very important officer was killed, so that is why it is important."

"Well, what the hell are we going to do about it?" he replied, clamping a lit cigar in his mouth.

"Look into it, don't get killed, that sort of thing" replied Fiona, staring at the computer monitor. "Alright, I'm off, then." As Chris got into a stolen car and drove off, Fiona continued talking to him. "I also found out that in each ambush, there was a sniper involved." She said.

"Well, damn. That helps **so much!**" Chris said angrily.

Short chapter, huh? Expect another one very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pandemic Studios owns Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, not me. :(

The Ambush: Part 2

"Fiona, I have been driving around for THREE DAMN HOURS! No sign of an ambush ANYWHERE!" Chris barked at Fiona. "Strange, I'm getting more and more calls about reported ambushes from the Pirates, Universal Petroleum, the Chinese, everyone" replied Fiona. "HOLY SHIT I THINK THAT'S A TANK!" "Chris, get the hell out of there now!" "You don't have to tell me twice," replied Chris, who was speeding away from where he saw a small army of Venezuelans and a VZ tank. There was also a scout chopper. This was no normal ambush.

"You think that was an 'ambush', Chris?" said Fiona, happy that she was sitting safely at her desk in Solano's old villa, and not looking down the barrels of AK-47s.

"Please, Fiona, shut the hell up. Or, how about _you_ try being in the MIDDLE OF A HUGE DAMN AMBUSH! Also, where is Mischa? I need to bomb those soldiers." Asked Chris, far away from the ambush site.

"I hope you are VERY far away, because he is sending a Carpet bomb there as we speak."

Chris could hear the *BOOM* from a half a mile away, which is how far away he was.

"Carpet bombs. Very effective, no?" Mischa said in Chris's radio.

"Hell yeah. Thanks for the run'n'bomb."

"Now I drink vodka back at villa."

"_Damn drunk, surprised he didn't hit the damn villa; he's so drunk. Then again, I could hide all the vodka bottles, that might help,"_ Jacobs thought to himself.

"Well Fiona, looks like Eva is going to have a _great time_ fixing up this piece of crap."

"Damn it, Chris, what did you do now?" Eva asked over the radio.

"Huge ambush. Bullet holes, dents, dings, just about,,," Glass shattered. Chris went silent.

"What? Hello? HELLO? Fiona, Chris isn't answering!"

"Oh no, the sniper!"

Oh noes, what happened to Chris Jacobs? Read the next chapter to find out, if anyone is actually _reading _this,,,


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Well, I now continue my kind of shitty story.

(PS any dialogue will have the character name in front of it, and any thoughts will be in _italics_)

The Ambush: Chapter III

Fiona:*speaking into the radio*"Chris? CHRIS?"

Eva:"I hate to say this, but I think he is dead."

Fiona:*glares at Eva*

Eva:"Just saying, it's possible."

Ewan:"Hey Fiona, try calling the Allies or the Pirates to go look for him. Hell, even the Guerillas might help."

Misha (slightly slurring)"How about the Chinese? Maybe they can help."

Misha finally remembers that the Chinese were nuked BY Chris, and will not want to help, and will most likely want to kill him.

Misha:"Shit."

Fiona: "I called the Allies, UP, and the Pirates. They're willing to help us."

They all hear an explosion and the villa started to shake.

Ewan:*looks outside*"Oh shit shit shit!"

Fiona:"What is it? You're acting like you saw a ghost."

Ewan:"Everyone get in my helicopter. We need to get out of here, NOW!"

Eva:*looks outside*"Oh crap."

Fiona:"WHAT IS IT?"

Ewan and Eva:"Tanks."

Eva:"About seven."

*everyone runs to Ewan's chopper, then Ewan takes off and flies to an Allied Outpost.*

VZA Officer:"They are getting away!"

VZA Soldier:"Heh heh, doesn't matter."

VZA Officer:"How do you figure that?"

VZA Soldier:"Sam Sites."

*Ewan starts flying to the nearest Allied Outpost*

Ewan:"Good Lord that was a close one. MISHA! NO DRINKING ON MY CHOPPER!"

Misha:"Whatever *hiccup* you say."*Drinks more vodka.*

Ewan:"_Well, that didn't help._"

Fiona: "Too bad this thing doesn't have missiles on it."

Ewan:"Does this look like an attack chopper to you?"

Eva:"Well, THAT looks like a SAM site."

Ewan:"_Note to self: install missiles._"

Misha:"Good thing I have RPG!"

Eva:"How the **hell **did you get that on here?"

Misha:"I have my ways"

Misha then shoots the SAM site, destroying it.

Ewan:"Misha, you get a free bottle of vodka back at the villa"

Misha:"_I knew there was good reason to bring this._"

Fiona:"Guys, I just got a call. Chris is…"

A/N: Oh noes! Is Chris dead or alive? Post what you think in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: the last Chapter ended with:

Chris is…

The Ambush: Part 4

Fiona:"…alive!"

All besides Fiona:"What? He is?"

Fiona: "The Pirates found him. He has a bullet wound and some glass shards stuck in him, but he is alive. And unconscious."

Misha:"WE DRINK TO THIS!"*chugs a bottle of vodka*

Ewan:"No, YOU drink to this, and anything else, for that matter."

Eva:"He is at the pirate HQ, I believe?"

Fiona:"Exactly"

At the Pirate HQ,

Devilbwoy:"Is he alive?"

Pirate Officer:"he has a pulse."

Devilbwoy:"Good; we don't want him to die on us."

Pirate(in the background):"Where the hell did we get that 'uge dish?"

Devilbwoy:"The chopper is here."

*As the chopper lands, Fiona gets out and walks to Devilbwoy.*

Fiona:"Thanks for finding him."

Devilbwoy:"Anytime"

Pirate:"Seriously, where the hell did that dish come from?"

Pirate Officer:"YOU IDIOT! THAT IS THE TV DISH!"

*At the villa,*

Chris:"WhereamI?"

Fiona:"Chris, you're at the villa."

Chris:"good…"

*A few hours later,*

Fiona:"What exactly happened out there?"

Chris:"Well, I was driving away from where Misha dropped the Caret Bomb. _Damn drunk,,,_ When I was talking to Eva, I barely heard a gunshot, and everything went black."

Eva:"You really screwed up that car."

Fiona:"Eva! That is not important right now."

Eva:"_I better get paid for __**this **__one,,,_"

*10 minutes later*

Chris:"Fiona!"

Fiona:"What is it?"

Chris:"I think I know who the sniper is."

Fiona:"Who?"

Chris:"Remember that report of the Rogue Allied Officer?"

Fiona:"What was his name again?"

Chris:"Bob."

Fiona:"One question: Are you shitting me?"

Chris:"Ok. His **real** name is …"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: so the last chapter ended with,,,

"His **real** name is,,,"

The Ambush: Chapter 5

* * *

Chris:"His **real **name is,,,"

*Fiona's phone rings*

Fiona:"Hold on a sec, Hello? Chris, its for you."

Chris:"Hello? Who is this? Col. Garret!"

Fiona:"What?"

Chris:"Yes?*pause* Yeah*pause*That's good!*pause*Damn it… Thank you Col. Garret."*hangs up the phone*

Fiona:"Well? What happened?"

Chris:"Good news and bad news. Good news: the rogue Allied sniper is dead. Bad news: He wasn't the sniper that almost killed me."

Fiona:"Well, crap."

Chris:"Well, he has a pretty good idea of who it may be. I gotta go."

Fiona:"Don't get killed!"

*As Chris gets into a Sports Car, he drives off to where the ambushes have happened.*

*West Maracaibo*

Fiona:"Get any news yet?"

Chris:"Damn it, I am only at West Maracaibo. So, **NO.**"

Fiona:"_Well, you don't have to be an ass about it,,, I wonder who the sniper was. If Garret was the one who was calling, the person has to be related to what happened in Korea. Could it be Song? No, he is still in prison…_"

Chris:"I am by East Maracaibo now, can Ewan bring me a sniper rifle?"

Ewan:"On my way!"

*drops the sniper supply drop*

Chris(as he is bashing open the crate):"Thanks, Ewan!"*kicks his old SMG into the bushes*

*10 minutes later*

Chris:"_Is that who I think it is? And __**THAT'S**__ a sniper rifle._"

*Chris climbs up the mountain that the sniper is on*

Chris:"Well well well, long time no see."

Sniper(with a Russian accent):"H-hey, buddy!"

Chris:"Don't play dumb with me,** Sergei Voronov!**"

* * *

A/N: Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it?


End file.
